Risky Business
by RawWrItsMe
Summary: A summer trip to Spain just might give Drew more than he bargained for... And in Toronto:: Will Adam finally find someone to love?
1. This is the End

'**This is the End' **

**(A sneak peak of the story 'Risky Business')**

[[ disclaimer and such: I don't own Degrassi obviously, OOH and. This is the End is by The Maine, and Risky Business is by The Cab. SO now that that's out of the way, read up and leave me a review so I know that people are really going to be into this story(: ]]

"Katie, please.. Listen to me. I'm sorry, I really am. But I've got to go and I don't see the point in us staying together the whole summer if we can't spend it together." Drew looked across the table at her, watching her face go from shock to anger.

"You've got to be kidding me. Does Bianca have something to do with this? I should have known you'd just end up leaving me for that filthy, vile…"

"What? Bianca? You know I haven't talked to her since prom.. Just like you asked. I'm spending a summer with my grandpa in Spain, just like I said. And I just think that we should be apart while I'm there, when I get back, if things haven't changed then we can get back together.." He shrugged and watched her stand up and roll her eyes.

"Or not." She spoke angrily still, and walked away from the table leaving him all alone at the Dot until his brother, Adam walked over stifling a chuckle.

"I take it that didn't go to well.. Eh, you'll meet girls in Spain.. That is if you can even talk to them, with the language barrier and all. Either way, have fun without me.. I'll try to talk Katie into waiting around for you.. If you want." A smile spread across Drew's face,

"You just want an excuse to be around her, I know you Adam, and I know you still have feelings for Katie.."

Adam coughed and went wide-eyed, "What? I do not!" Drew rolled his eyes and laughed before standing up,

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have any hard feelings if something happened between you two while I'm in Spain."

'_This is the end, of you and me, everything we used to be, back then it meant something, 'cause you're living lie, you just can't hide from me. "Love is a luxury," She said, "Rather be in love than dead." But not with her, oh God not with her.'_


	2. A Daydream Away

** Chapter Uno::A Daydream Away (;**

**{{ Disclaimer: I own nothing. A Daydream Away is by All Time Low.}}**

Adam: Toronto, Ontario, Canada... June 1st. 

Adam looked around his small bedroom then sighed, Drew had just left for Spain that evening and he was feeling… Weird… Different. He knew that Drew was kidding when he said he wouldn't mind if something happened between him and Katie. Adam wouldn't do that to his brother anyways… It broke major rules in the bro-code. But, he had to admit; his feelings for Katie were really overwhelming sometimes. Especially when she smiled at him, or when she hugged him and he would catch a whiff of her perfume. She was beautiful, perfect… and he wanted her. Oh God, how he wanted her… 'Snap out of it!' He thought to himself, he had to remember to not think about her, if he did, he'd space out.

He looked over at his alarm clock; it read 3:00 am. He ran his hands through his hair then rolled over. Sleep didn't seem like it was going to come… Ever. Or so he thought. Thirty minutes later he was out of it, a dream playing through his mind…

"_Adam? Is that you?" The voice was angelic to his ears, "Adam?" _

"_K-Katie?" His heart swelled as he finally saw her, she looked… flawless. He quickly walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and bear hugging her. She laughed and hugged him back, making him smile even more than he had been. _

"_I've missed you! Where have you been?" She asked when he finally let her go. "You missed our date the other night and I got worried…"_

"_D-Date? Oh I… Uh… I was sick? Yeah, I was sick. I'm really sorry, Katie. Let me make it up to you?" He was in awe… He had a date with Katie? He saw her grin and nod, _

"_Of course you can make it up to me. You're the best guy I've ever met and there is no way I would ever, ever, not let you make it up to me. You're too… Sweet. I'm glad you're feeling better now. Should we head over to the Dot now?" _

_Adam had no clue what to say and he just barely knew what to say. Did Katie like him? They were going on a date… She had to like him… Didn't she? He looked down then back up before grabbing her hand, "Let's go." Katie squeezed his hand as they walked and soon enough they were standing in front of the Dot. He was about to open the door for her when she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. Before he even knew what was happening she was leaning towards him. _

_Katie Matlin was going to kiss him. Just as her lips were a mere centimeter away from his, he was pulled from his dream, waking up to a pillow hitting his side. _

Adam's eyes fluttered open to see his best friend, Eli Goldsworthy standing over him. "Dude!" Yelled Adam rolling his eyes.

"Don't dude me; did you forget we were going to the comic convention today or…?"

"Shit… Sorry… I forgot. Let me get dressed and we can go alright?"

"Yeah… Alright."

'_**You're just a daydream away; I wouldn't know what to say if I had you… And I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose.' **_


End file.
